THE UGLY PRINCESS
by Dinda Hatake
Summary: sakura si putri buruk rupa jatuh hati ama pangeran tampan bernama kakashi!...wah gimana jadinya ya?..


**THE UGLY PRINCESS**

** AURTHOUR:DINDA HATAKE**

** DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

** KAKASHI X SAKURA**

ANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!.gw benar-benar manusia aneeeh!kenapa tangan ku kembali membuat fic yg aneh nan geje ini?...tapi gk papa lah...yg penting aku bikin fic dari pada gak?...hehehe reader pasti pada sedih karna gak bisa baca fic-fic geje ku..hihi*di gebukin reader*wkwkwkwk...

**harap di perhatikan!membaca fic ini bisa menyebabkan kanker,hipotensi akut,dan ganguan jng pernah baca fic terlarang ini..hohoo...**

****

Oya!maap ya kalo fic ini gk bagus layaknya fic-fic senior lah..aku kan baru disini..-.=a

**THE UGLY PRINCESS**

Dulu gw pernah gak sih pangeran berkuda putih dengan mantel berbenang emas dan permata di mahkotanya?hmm..mungkin di dalam mimpi,sesosok pangeran yang gagah berani dan tampan itu gw yakin,pasti seorang pangeran itu pasangannya sama seorang putri cantik jelita dari kerajaan sebrang.

Huh!...setiap aku mengingat hal itu,gw slalu menghembuskan enggak?..pangeran tampan itu slalu bersama putri yang cantik jelita itu. taukan di satiap dongeng-dongeng tuh pasti diakhiri dengan kata-kata "dan akhirnya,pangeran tampan itu hidup bahagia bersama putri cantik jelita itu untuk selamanya."bener gak?..mana ada sih pangeran tampan bersama putri buruk rupa?.."handsome and the beast"?.haduh...kayaknya gak ada deh,yang ada juga "beauty and the beast".tapi kan akhirnya sama pangeran tampan juga,dan berakhir dengan bahagia...huhuhu..gw sedih banget,karena gw gak bisa seperti si "putri yang cantik jelita itu".gw juga sedih karna gw sudah berumur 25th,dan gw belum juga punya pacar?...OMG!.jangankan yang tampan dan gagah berani deh,yang di bawah standart aja pasti gak bakal ada yang yang tampan?...pasti gw bakal di tolak dengan kejamnya.

Kata orang,gw ini sebenarnya cantik,tapi karna gw gak bisa merawat diri walaupun gw udah usaha,tetep aja gw ini putri buruk gak cocok juga kali di bilang "putri".berkali-kali gw ngaca,tapi tetep aja gak ada yang berubah dari lebar,mata ijo,rambut pink yang acak kadut kaya kabel tiang karna gw seorang pengarang,jadi gw gk pernah punya waktu buat blajar ada di kepala ku Cuma "deadline,deadline,dan deadline".padahal gw sudah berumur 25th,tapi gw gak pernah punya pengalaman cinta karna gw gak pernah punya pacar,akhirnya yang bisa gw lakuin Cuma itu gw tumpang ke atas kertas(yaahh!...basah deh!...).yang akhirnya bisa jadi karir buat gw,walaupun harus mengorbankan waktu buat belajar gw bisa ngomong"ah!bodo ah..pacaran gak penting yang penting hidup dulu..".tapi sekarang?..gw ingat umur,apalagi gw anak nyokap gw pasti sudah gak sabar pengen naimang cucu dari ..akhirnya gw jadi mikir jodoh juga nih..huhuhhuu..

DEADLINE!wah mati gw!deadline tinggal 1 hari mesti cepet-cepet.

hari ini adalah hari tersial gw,gw ngerjain novel gw sampe jam 5 pagi, padahal gw harus nyampe ke editor jam 8 ,gw baru bangun jam 11 SIANG?.gw harus extra exprees cepat!gw langsung mandi,udah gitu gw terpeleset di kamar ...sakit AH!...pokoknya gw mesti langsung pake baju,celana,n gw udah gk mikirin penampilan gw hancurnya langsung cabut aja,gw gak sempet buat sarapan,apalagi dandan?..

udah gitu,semua taksi penuh dan jarang !FINE!gw bakal naik apa grobak kek,naik pesawat kek,naik karpet terbang kek,yang penting gw NYAMPE!.kayaknya bener deh..ini hari tersial baru dapet bajaj,setelah gw berdiri n celingak-celinguk kaya orang kesambet selama 1 jam!...

Perasaan gw campur aduk!sebel,bete,ngantuk,capek,n knapa gw sedih?loe bisa mikir dong karna seakan-akan ini emang udah nasib gw huhuhu..sedih banget!

udah jam 1!macet gw turun dari tu bajaj butut,n lari-lari kayak orang di kejar-kejar setan,udah gitu sepatu gw laper alies MANGAP!.ahh lengkap sudah penderitaan harus telanjang kaki n lari-lari di atas aspal panas,di hari yang bercuaca panas,gwudah kayak kodok di jemur.

Alhasil,bener ramalan di marahin abis-abisan ama editor editor gw udah kayak udang bukan rebus lagi,tapi pangang!sangking keselnya sama setelah gw ceritain semuanya ke editor gw,akhirnya editor gw yang baik hati n berdada bohai itu mau memaafkan ~..makasih ya tsunade sishou..trima kashi ya berhutang budi dengan kalian ..tapi walaupun gw sudah di maafin sama editor gw,rasa bersalah di hati gw masih terus membara n gak pengen mati aja kok perasaan yang datang cobaan mulu ya?...huh!sebel!sebel!

Kapan seneng..BRUUUKK!...gw jatuh,tuh aja di bilangin,dah sial ..kapan sih tuh tamu kesialan pulang?...kapan tamu kesenang..an..nya...waaahh! gila!Cakep bangeeett!...oh kami-sama..ni cowok bener-bener cakep cuy..ini cowok apa malaikat?...ganteng amaaaaaaaaattt..ya ampun gw brantakan sebel!sebel!.tapi makasih ya semua tamu kesialan yang udah rese dan biking w bete itu dah pergi,sekarang ada tamu "rejeki!".heheheheheh..cakep udah kayak pangeran dalam mimpi ,dia pasti gak akan suka ngeliat muka gw yang jelek kaya bekicot prancis...

"hai…maaf ya..saya jalan gak liat-liat….."dia membungkukan badannya dan perlahan mengangkat tanganku dan MENCIUMNYA?..WHAT?...DIA MENCIUM TANGAN GW?...OMG..RASANYA GW PENGEN MELELEH NIH..

"eh..oh..gak papa kok..gw yang salah kok,jalan sambil ngomel-ngomel sendiri..udah gak usah minta maaf sampai yang seharusnya minta maaf,gw yang salah tadi jalan gak liat-liat,soalnya gw lagi bete ya.."wow!...gw kok bisa ya ngomong kayak gitu?..ngomong selembut n sesopan itu?..pake acara senyum-senyum sih,kalo gw tabrakan ama orang lain gw selalu ngomong begini"WOY!kalo jalan liat-liat dong!tuh mata lu taro di mana sih?..".hehehe..gak sopan banget ya..

"maaf ya….gw orang baru di sini…gw baru aja kerja ,nama gw KAKASHI boleh panggil gw kakashi."dia tersenyum manis semanis gula aren,sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang putih,halus n kekar ..gw jadi ngiler nih...sluruuup!

"eh!sama-sama g..gw..sa..sakura.."gw dengan malu-malu kucieng perlahan gw sambut ..gilaaaa..tangannya halus bangeeettt..udah kaya bulu angsa.

"oohh..nama yang orangnya.."kakashi kembali tersenyum,dan tak lupa,ia mengedipkan sebalah matanya ke gw.

Hah!...gw cantik?masak sih?...baru kali ini gw di puji ama orang yang baru aja gw lagii..oohh..ya tuhan..semalem gw mimpi apa sih?..ato jangan-jangan ini mimpi?...jangan sampe deh...

Semanjak kejadian itu,gw jadi lebih sering main ke kantor editor,gw makin suka ama kakashi…entah kenapa,wajah gantengnya itu slalu muncul di mimpi gw…..sangking seringnya gw ke kator editor,gw ampe di bilang ama teman-teman gw,kalo gw ini udah kayak orang kurang kerjaan…ah!...bodo ah!...yang penting,gw bisa ngeliat pangeran berkuda putih …..gw ceritaiin semuanya ke sahabat gw yang paling baik tapi bawelnya kayak anjing gak di kasih makan selama ,INO YAMANAKA.

Setelah denger crita gw,ino jadi tambah semangat buat maksa gw ke salon,buat meka ino,ini namanya cinta sudah nyerang kita,kita harus mau berkorban demi cinta…jadi,mesti mau ke salon…dulu gw gak pernah mau ke salon…tapi sekarang?...hmm…siapa takut!mulai deh gw dibersihin,di masker,di bedakin,dan masih banyak lagi yang gw gak bisa sebutin sebutin satu-satu,soalnya gw juga rada-rada gak ….maklum,gw gak pernah dandan sih…..trus rambut gw di cuci,di hair spa,trus di kreambath,n masih banyak kita ke mall,cari baju,celana rok,,aksesoris,sampe-sampe UNDERWEAR?...walaupun uang gw banyak yang terkuras,tapi….gak papa deh…toh ini buat ayank ku kakashi…hihihhihihih…gw juga jadi ngerasa lebih beda…gw jadi ngerasa lebih cewek dan lebih di ajarin dandan ama ino,tapi bukan dandan biasa aja…trus gw di ajarin jalan ala cewek banget,gak loyo kaya krupuk kena gw di ajarin cara ngomong yang sopan n elegan,gak kaya gaya ngomong -teriakn melengking di !...gw udah kayak sekolah di sekolah kepribadian nih…di ajarin jalan yang bener,di ajarin dandan,trus di ajarin ngomong…duuhhh….bruntunya gw punya sahabat kayak ino….yaa~ boleh lah gw hari ini ngaca di depan cermin seharian penuh…senangnya jadi putri,yang gw lakuin Cuma tersenyum lebar dan gw punya cermin ajaib kayakcrita putri salju,gw akan Tanya,siapa wanitatercantik didunia ini,mungkin jawabannya "gw"(hihihihih…..pede amat ya…XD ).

Pagi ini gw mandi yang bersih,pakai pakaian yang rapi,da dandan yang ini gw mau ngantar naskah novel gw ke editor(heheheh…sekalian ketemu ama my sweet heart kakashi…hihihii).padahal,deadlinenya 3 hari lagi,tapi gw udah selesain 2 hari yagn hari ini gw mau ngantar naskah ini hari lucky w,gw gak terpeleset di kamar mandi,gw rapi,wangi cantik n manis tentunya hehhehe…n gw sempet sarapan pake roti gak 1 jam lagi buat cari kendaraan,gw jadi pusat perhatian,gw gak diomelin editor gw,gw justru di puji abis ama editor datengin ….ke mana ya…pangeran ku yang ganteng itu….eh! tu die…

"kakashi!met pagi…"sapa ku pada sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tegap di depan ku.

"eh!...sa…sa…sakura?...ini kamu?..."kakashi menatap ku dengan tatapan tak ini hanya …..duh….pedenya gw…

"iya…ini gw….knapa?...ada yang aneh ya ama aku?..."

"ah!...enggak kok….kamu hari ini cantik banget…"

"Ah masak sih?.."gw tersipu gw merah udah kayak tomat yang baru di petik dari kebun.

Baru aja gw ngobrol 5 menit ama kakashi,tibat-tiba ajah…..BRUUUKK!...AUUUW!...sakit banget…gw ngerasa ada sesuatu yang nabrak gw dari banget…sangking kerasnya,gw ampe mo ,untung aja ada dengan sigapnya nangkap badan ….so sweet…..hmm…bau badannya harum …bidang banget,biking gw jadi betah buat trus memendam muka gw di dadanya.

"eh….sakura…kamu gak papa?.."Tanya kakashi lembut.

"eh….aku gak papa kok….tadi apaan sih?..."gw dengan cepat memutar kepala !...office girl?...hmp!...

"ma..ma..maaf mbak…saya gak sengaja…maafin saya ya mbak.."offica girl itu perlahan berdiri karna dia tadi jatuh membungkuk kan badennya !...tapi tetep aja bikin gw bete!...

"eh!..lo bisa ngeliat gak sih?...asal nabrak gw aja….badan gw yang besar gini,mang gak lo liat?...ah! rese lu….liat nih!...gw jadi brantakan gara-gara lo tau!...huh!"sangking marahnya gw,gw ampe ngomelin tuh offica si office girlnya,dia Cuma bisa nunduk n pasrah atas omelan yang gw lontar kan pada dirinya….

"sakura….sudah lah…dia kan gak sengaja…udah,gak usah di omelin…kasian.."kakashi berusaha menenangkan hati gw yang rada-rada panas.

"tapi dia kan.."

"sakura!...dia gak sengaja nabrak kamu..sudahlah….lagi pula,dia kn udah minta maaf…"

"huuh!..."gw sudah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa kakashi lebih ngebela tu office girl,ketimbang gw…..huh!..sebel!...sebel!...sebeeeeeeeeeeel ! …..

(JAM 13:25 DI LOBI KANTOR…)

"hey kakashi!...makan di luar yuk!"

"eh!...sakura..boleh…yuk!,kebetulan gw lagi lapar nih…."kakashi tersenyum n ngelus-ngelus perutnya.

Gw n kakashi pun langsung ke kantin yang ada di blakang -degkan,malu,n lah prasaan gw sekarang ini…..bukan hanya karna penampilan gw yang berubah,tapi juga karna orang yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan di samping gw….duuuhh…deg-degkan niiihhh….tapi juga seneeeeeeeeeng…

Sampe di kantin,gw langsung aja tembak amat deh…tapi bodo ah!...gw langsung nyatain prasaan gw ke piker sih,dia pasti bakal langsung nerima gw,karna penampilan gw yang beda…tapi….ternyata gw salah…..kakashi nolak gw…dia bilang gw berubah…setelah gw denger kalimat itu,gw langsung ninggalin kakashi sendiri di sana,tanpa harus denger semua bener-bener malu ama diri gw udah gak bisa nahan air mata ini,bendungan tlah jebol,dan semua make up gw luntur terkena air mata gw yang ngalir ,cinta itu gak Cuma manis,tapi ada juga pahitnya,sangat pahit dari pada gak tau harus gimana gw lakuin Cuma nangis,nangis, n gak bisa mikir buat naskah gw lagi,ino jadi mrasa bersalah dan selalu minta maaf ama gw udah ngomong ke dia, berkali-kali kalo dia gak salah,gw jusrtu trimakasih banget sama ino,soalnya dia sudah biking gw jadi bisa ngerasain,rasanya jadi putri.

Kenapa gw gak dengerin alas an kakashi?...karna gw udah terlanjur malu sama terlalu pede buat suka sama seorang kakashi,pangeran berambut perak tau,biar gimanapun usaha gw buat jadi cantik,semua itu pasti gw emang tetaplah putrid buruk rupa yang hanya bisa berangan-angan.

Setelah 1 minggu,gw mulai ngejauhin kakashi,karna kalo gw ketemu ama kakashi,luka di hati gw pasti terbuka lagi….soal dandan,gw masih dan-dan gw menghargai ino yang sudah berupaya ngebuat gw ….mungkin..kakashi bukan jodoh gw,dan gw belum ketemu jodoh gw emang inibukan rezeki gw ia mengalir dengan tenang,gak usah emang kakashi jodoh gw,dia gak bakal ke mana-mana kok."jodoh gak akan ke mana-mana."itu kata orang.

Ini hari ke-8 setelah penolakan ini,gw harus ke kantor editor buat nyerahin naskah,tapi hari ini gw gak dan-dan karna gak nyerahin naskah,gw ketemu manggil-manggil gw,tapi gw hiraukan karna gw gak tahan ngeliat...

Malam yang begitu sepi dan malam trus berhembus membelai anakan rambut pink emperlad ku kosong tak ada malam itu sedang bulan sempurna atua bulan ntah kenapa,rasanya sepi dan hampa aja hati …dan hampa…seperti malam ini...

"tok!...tok!,,,tok!.."suara ketukan yang ,kok tumben malem-malem gini ada yang datang?...

Gw dengan bergegas langsng nyambar pintu n betapa terkejutnya gw,ternyata yang datang n ngetuk pintu gw itu ternyata sebenarnya pingin nutup pintu lagi,tapi kok gak bisa ya?...rasanya kayak beku…

"sakura!..tunggu…kali ini,kamu gak bisa kabur ke sini mo jelasin semuanya…"kakashi dengan sigap nagkap tangan gw n natap gw yang berbeda warna itu tampak berbinar-binar seperti mutiara.

"…mo ngejelasin apa lagi?...lo nolak gw kan?...ya udah..gw ikhlas kok di tolak ama lu…."

"sakura!...gw minta maaf soal gw nolak lu…tapi jujur sakura….gw sebenernya cinta n saying kok ama lu…gw kemarin itu,mo jelasin ke lo,kalo sekarang kamu brubah sakura…kamu sombong karna kamu cantik,dan kamu berubah aku tau kamu cantik,tapi kamu gak boleh merendahkan orang suka sakura yang yang selalu tersipu malu kalo aku goda,sakura yang selalu menghargai tiap jeri payah orang lain,sakura yang baik,n sakura yang selalu cinta sama kamu sakura….aku mau sakura yang dulu kembali…..aku gak peduli sakura yang dulu gak secantik sekarang,tapi jujur sakura,aku lebih suka kamu yang dulu…kalo tersenyum selalu membuat ku ingin tersenyum juga,dan kalo ngomong selalu sopan gak kayak sakura yang ..kalo sakura yang dulu balik…aku mau…ai…ai….AISHITERU…..SAKURA-CHAN….."kakashi perlahan mendekat n….meluk gw…gw masih membeku n hanya melotot gak percaya…APA?...jadi….selama ini…kakashi cinta ama gw?...gw yang dulu?...ya ampun kakashi….seharusnya kamu bilang dari dulu kalo kamu juga cinta ama aku…kan masalanya kan jadi gak seribet ini….tapi…masa sih gw sombong n suka ngerendahin orang lain?...apa…karna ….kejadian sewaktu itu?...gara-gara gw mencaci maki office girl itu?...oh tuhan!maafin aku yang udah kayak gini…sekarang gw sadar…ternyata ini yang ngebuat kakashi nolak gw...

Ini hari ini gw seneng banget karna,gw sudah dilamar sama seorang pangeran berambut perak gw yang ganteng n baik,pangeran yang gak mentingin ….jadi putrid itu gak harus cantik diluar….tapi juga harus cantik di ….senengnya jadi putrii...

XXXXXxxxxTHE ENDxxxxXXXXX

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw!lucu ni fic!heheheeh ngebuatnya 4 hari,tapi ngetiknya 2 jadinya malah begini…hohohooh…gak papa keren juga sih,tapi bau gejenya masih kecium di fic ini.

Hehehehe...sakura jelek?hahaha gak banget deh..sakura kan cantk banget malah mungkin gw kali yang jelek..hihihi ngaku nih..

Makasih ya udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca fic geje n ngaco ini gw bener-bener trimakasih banget ^^


End file.
